I'd Come for you
by Srta. Hawkeye
Summary: Songfic especial Royai Day... atrasada...Reviews ok?


N/A: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence... nem essa fic tem fins lucrativos...

Gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo atraso em postar uma fic pro Royai Day

Mas ai está assim mesmo.

OBS:

Trechos em _itálico_ e centralizado são pedaços da letra da música: **I'd come for you - Nickelback**, esses são seguidos pela tradução, que por sua vez quando estiver entre "aspas" é a fala de um personagem.

* * *

**I'd come for you**

Aquela manhã estava definitivamente mais quente que o normal para a estação, o sol castigava as pessoas que trafegavam tranqüilas na rua do pequeno povoado distante 40 quilômetros da Central. Aquele local não fora escolhido por acaso, numa casa afastada se encontravam duas das pessoas mais procuradas em toda Amestris.

Um pequeno animal correu e se escondeu atrás de um móvel quando ouviu passos se aproximando da pequena construção.

Assim que o intruso invadiu seu campo de visão o animal "atacou" seus pés com lambidas e o gracioso rabo demonstrando o quão feliz estava.

- Você precisa melhorar seu esconderijo Black Hayate, eu o vi assim que passei pela janela. – a voz melodiosa sugeriu enquanto guardava as compras na minúscula cozinha. – Ora essa, estou falando com um cachorro! Que extremos você chegou Hawkeye. – se criticou meneando a cabeça.

Encheu uma vasilha de alumínio com água fresca e pegou um pano no armário, ainda agradecia a sorte de terem encontrado aquela simpática casa para alugar. Seguiu para o único quarto onde a cama de casal se encontrava.

Olhou seu "paciente" e checou se a febre não voltara indicando qualquer infecção, sorriu ao constatar que ele dormia tranqüilo, depositou a vasilha sobre o criado-mudo e se sentou na cadeira estrategicamente colocada ao lado da cama onde passara as ultimas 8 noites na vigilância.

Mal podia acreditar que ele estava são e salvo, apenas com algumas cicatrizes e a perda da visão do olho esquerdo, trauma que ele superaria.

E ela pensou por um momento que perdera tudo, ali prostrada diante daquele corpo imóvel coberto de sangue, uma cena que já se habituara durante a guerra mas que naquele momento lhe doera mais que tudo no mundo e gritando como um animal ferido ela tentava despertá-lo.

_Just One more moment, that's all that's needed._

Somente mais um momento, isso era tudo que nós precisamos

_Like wounded soldiers in need of healing._

Como soldados feridos precisando de cura

_Time to be honest, this time im bleeding_

Tempo para ser sincero, desta vez eu estou sangrando

_Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it_

Por favor, não insista nisso, porque eu não disse isso

Mas agora alguém olhara por ela e lhe dera uma nova chance, e Riza a agarraria.

Passou ali duas horas apenas divagando sobre seu futuro, algo que não se permitia há muito tempo.

Não percebeu quando a noite chegou, saiu do quarto e foi tomar um banho para tentar relaxar os músculos, aquela seria outra maratona de vigília, não que se importasse, tudo valia a pena desde que ele recuperasse a consciência.

E foi o que aconteceu assim que os primeiros raios de sol adentraram a janela anunciando uma nova Era. Black Hayate foi quem "deu o alarme" quando Roy se mexeu na cama sentindo o corpo dolorido e uma dor aguda no olho esquerdo. Não se surpreendeu quando abriu lentamente os olhos e nada viu com o que estava danificado, apenas suspirou desapontado. O que o deixou surpreso foi quem o aguardava com um doce sorriso nos lábios e um brilho peculiar nos orbes castanhos.

- Bom dia. – Riza teve vontade de pular da cadeira como fazia Black Hayate igualmente feliz por vê-lo bem.

- Bom dia. – sua voz saiu rouca mas mesmo assim ele sorriu.

_I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground_

Eu não posso acreditar que eu disse que iria deixar nosso amor pelo chão

_But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now_

Mas isso não importa, porque eu fiz isso, me perdoe agora

_Everyday I spend away my souls inside out_

Todo dia eu percebo minha alma do avesso

_Gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now, somehow._

Preciso de algum jeito pra compensar o que eu fiz, de algum modo

- Como se sente? – aproximou-se da cama e começou a "examiná-lo".

- Acho que bem. – aquele sorriso não mais deixava seus lábios.

Embora sua mente ainda estivesse confusa e com algumas falhas de memória devido ao trauma e seu relógio biológico desregulado ele não podia deixar de se sentir mais radiante com a primeira visão que tivera ao acordar.

Um alivio tão grande se apossou do seu corpo que Roy nem percebeu a pontada de dor quando ela apertou o ferimento no ombro, tudo que importava era que ela estava viva.

Mas não entendia por que não estavam num hospital e sim num quarto, só então se lembrou o que aconteceu naquela noite e o motivo pelo qual eles deveriam se esconder até que a poeira abaixasse.

Não pode evitar uma careta quando todas as informações voltaram.

- Dói aqui? – Riza perguntou enquanto tocava um pequeno arranhão na mão direita vendo que ele demonstrava dor.

- Não, estava me lembrando daquela noite.

- Não pense nisso, descanse, quer um pouco de água? – saiu para buscar quando ele fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, na verdade ela também passava muito tempo se lembrando do seu erro que quase custou a vida dele.

Quando voltou ele já havia dormido novamente, se tranqüilizou ao verificar a temperatura na testa fresca, resolveu sair um pouco a fim de verificar o perímetro.

Não encontrando nada foi jogar água nas plantas do pequenino jardim, sentia falta de sua casa, dos rapazes e de toda a rotina do QG. Se virou rapidamente quando Black Hayate chegou latindo apreensivo e correu pra dentro novamente. Imitando-o ela entrou no quarto e viu Mustang branco tal qual uma folha de papel e suando muito apoiado na cabeceira da cama tentando se levantar.

- Você está louco! – disse irritada ajudando-o a se deitar novamente.

- Eu só queria ir ao banheiro. – resmungou se sentindo a criatura mais inútil do mundo e invejando até o cachorro que agora andava tranquilamente pelo quarto.

- Devia ter me chamado. – limpou-lhe a testa com um pano úmido e estendeu o copo de água.

- Não tenho nenhum ferimento nas pernas. – retrucou já se divertindo com a expressão de Riza, desde pequeno adorava provocá-la.

- Idiota. – resmungou num tom quase inaudível. – Vamos, segure-se em mim, eu te levarei ao banheiro e lá você se encarrega do resto.

Nenhuma outra "estripulia" foi tentada por Roy naquele dia, ainda mais com a tenente vigiando como a um prisioneiro todo o tempo.

No dia seguinte ele quase caminhava sem auxilio embora ainda sentisse algumas fisgadas.

- Quer comer alguma coisa? – ela perguntou naquela tarde.

- O que tem na cozinha? Não agüento sua sopa. – provocou.

- Minha especialidade são as armas, não o fogão. – respondeu irritada.

Ele riu e roçou levemente os dedos nos dela, sorriu ao ver que ela se afastava como se tivesse levado um choque.

- Vou trazer uma maçã. – saiu apressada do quarto.

Roy já desconfiava que Riza era extremamente tímida e inexperiente em certos assuntos.

Quando ela voltou Black Hayate veio junto guardando sua dona, era uma cena no mínimo engraçada, aquele cão daria um ótimo soldado...

- Onde estamos? – perguntou enquanto ela descascava a maçã.

- Berg, ao sul a Central.

Ela não revelou mais nada, apenas ficou ali em silêncio com uma expressão quase angustiada enquanto descascava a bendita maçã.

- Não fique assim. – disse fitando-a.

- O plano era perfeito. – desviou os olhos daquele par de gemas negras e prosseguiu – Mas por que eu não cheguei a tempo...

- Não existe tal coisa como a perfeição. – interrompeu o curso dos pensamentos dela – Esse mundo não é perfeito, é por isso que é lindo. – não pode evitar acariciar uma mecha de cabelos loiros, enquanto Riza o fitava a principio incrédula e depois com um delicado sorriso.

Mau sabia ele que aquele simples gesto tinha desencadeado uma suave corrente elétrica pelo corpo da mulher a sua frente, que para evitar uma confusão maior enfiou um pedaço de maçã na boca, como temendo que ele prosseguisse, no entanto essa era a intenção do moreno.

Depois de um silêncio incomodo Mustang tossiu e pegou o copo ao seu lado, enquanto sorvia a água pensou na melhor forma de perguntar o que assolava sua mente desde o momento que despertara.

- Por que... por que você não fugiu sozinha, por que voltou? – Roy não se lembrava da ultima vez que gaguejara, todavia lá estava ele.

Riza o fitou como se ele fosse uma criatura estranha, não sabia se ficava indignada, revoltada ou só magoada com aquilo.

Então baixou os olhos pra fruta na sua mão e suspirou.

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you_

Agora você irá saber que eu viria por você

_Noone but you, yes I'd come for you_

Ninguém mas você, sim eu iria por você

_But only if you told me to_

Mas só se você disser pra eu fazer isso

_And I'd fight for you_

Eu lutaria por você

_I'd lie, it's true_

Eu mentiria, é verdade

_Give my life for you_

Dou a minha vida por você

_You know I'd always come for you_

Você sabe, eu sempre viria por você

- Eu prometi que estaria ao seu lado, que te seguiria e protegeria. – teve que se concentrar muito para não se atirar nos braços dele e dizer que tivera tanto medo de perde-lo ao ver aquele corpo inerte no chão.

Roy estava entre desapontado e exultante, gostaria que ela pudesse declarar seus sentimentos, assim seria mais fácil que ele também o fizesse, no entanto não podia negar que aquele era um passo enorme vindo dela.

Então simplesmente respirou fundo, ergueu a cabeça como se pedisse auxilio, ajuda de Alguém que ele nunca se sentira digno de receber, que por muitas vezes até era cético quanto a Existência, mas agora precisava ser ouvido, precisava ter coragem como nunca antes. Pousou os olhos naquele rosto de linhas firmes e olhar terno.

- Olhe pra mim Riza. – pediu segurando seu queixo entre o polegar e o indicador, com o resto de bravura que lhe restava.

Diante do tratamento tão intimo ela mergulhou nas orbes negras que nem o tapa-olho era capaz de diminuir a profundidade.

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing_

- Riza... "Eu estava cego, mas agora eu estou vendo

_My mind was closing, now I'm believing_

Minha mente estava fechando, agora eu estou acreditando

_I finally know what just what it means to let someone in_

Finalmente eu sei o que isso significa deixar alguém entrar na sua vida

_To see the side of me that noone does or ever will_

Para ver o outro lado de mim que ninguém nunca viu

_So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone_

Por isso, se você se perdeu já perdeu e achou o seu "eu mesmo" sozinho"

Hawkeye estava pálida e suas mãos tremiam enquanto segurava a maçã. Nunca esperara ouvir tudo aquilo dele, era como um sonho que ela se negara a ter a muito tempo, lhe bastava apenas ficar do lado dele, mesmo que apenas como uma sombra.

Ele estava feliz com sua coragem e antes que a perdesse continuou:

_I'd search forever just to bring you home,_

- "Eu iria procurar eternamente apenas para levar você pra casa,

_Here and now this I vow_

Aqui e agora, isso eu prometo..."

Então Riza saiu da espécie de torpor em que se encontrava, porém não tinha palavras, tudo o que saiu de seus lábios foi um gemido e depois disso Mustang se deparou com algo que jamais imaginara, sua tenente chorava como uma menininha.

- Riza, querida, você está bem? – preocupado ele tentou em vão secar-lhe as lágrimas, apenas para ver que outras rolavam no lugar insistentemente.

Ainda emudecida ela o fitava como se sua vida dependesse daquele olhar.

- Eu te amo tanto. – murmurou como se aquela frase estivesse sendo arrancada do peito.

- Por que isso parece desagradá-la? – Roy perguntou colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela.

- Por muito tempo pensei que isso me deixaria fraca e vulnerável, você sempre foi demais para mim. – confessou prendendo o fôlego.

Suas mãos frias ainda tremiam quando o moreno colocou as suas por cima.

- Tive esse mesmo temor, mas quero que saiba que não deixei de amá-la nem por um minuto desde que a vi descendo as escadas da casa de seu pai. Eu faria qualquer coisa por você. – dito isso ele a abraçou com força ignorando a dor dos ferimentos.

Ela sorriu por entre as lágrimas, não o perderia novamente... nunca...

_No matter what gets in my way_

Não importa o que esteja no meu caminho

_As long as there's still life in me_

Enquanto ainda houver vida em mim

_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you_

Não importa o que aconteça, lembre que eu sempre virei por você

_I'd crawl across this world for you_

Eu atravessaria o mundo todo por você

_Do anything you want me to_

Faço o que você quiser que eu faça

_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you_

Não importa o que aconteça, lembre que eu sempre virei por você

_You know I'll always come for you_

Você sabe que eu sempre virei por você...

**_Feliz Royai Day!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Feliz Royai Day a todas as ficwriters e leitoras, que nosso grupo aumente a cada ano!


End file.
